The present Invention relates to a new and distinct cultivar of Raspberry plant, botanically known as Rubus idaeus and hereinafter referred to by the name ‘Wengi’.
The new Raspberry plant is a product of a planned breeding program conducted by the Inventor in Rossum, Gelderland, The Netherlands. The objective of the breeding program was to develop new Raspberry plants with good fruit quality, productivity, uniformity and postproduction longevity.
The new Raspberry plant originated from a cross-pollination made by the Inventor of two unidentified selections of Rubus idaeus, not patented. Seed was collected from a number of potential parent plants, combined and sown. The new Raspberry plant was discovered and selected by the Inventor as a single plant from within the progeny of the stated cross-pollination in a controlled environment in Rossum, Gelderland, The Netherlands in early September, 2011.
Asexual reproduction of the new Raspberry plant by root cuttings in a controlled environment at Rossum, Gelderland, The Netherlands since the spring of 2012 has shown that the unique features of this new Raspberry plant are stable and reproduced true to type in successive generations of asexual reproduction.